The Other Whitlock
by CasperAero
Summary: When Jasper was alive he had a younger brother, named Marshall. Jasper thought he died long ago, but when he starts college, again, he sees a guy that looks a lot like Marshall did. At the same time a girl named Krystal starts college and meets a hot guy.
1. Preface

Discliamer: I do not own Twilight.

Preface: KPOV

I had just arrived at ALC and got of my stepdad's '08 Ford Fusion and I was looking a Lilly hall when my younger brother said, "Stop staring and help me with your stuff". I did as Billy had asked me and got my two suitcases from the trunk of the car. I sat my bags down for a second because they were heavy but I could handle it. Afterall I did play tuba and the sousaphone in high school. I took a breath and looked over to my left and saw the most hansome guy I had ever seen in my life.

He had curly blonde hair that reached his sholders, he had honey colored eyes, and he had pale white skin. He was wearing a green flannel shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. He looked to be about 5ft 6in. and I could see that his slevees were rolled up and that he had good muscle tone. I realized I was staring and quickly turned away but it was too late I could hear him walking across the road to talk to me.


	2. Chapter 1

A\N: I wrote this chapter before but it got deleted when I switched computers, sorry =(.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just Marshall, Krystal, Ron, and Defessa.

Chapter One

MPOV:

I had just walked past the building that housed the pool when stopped to look around. I loved the fact that I was going to a small college in the mountains of eastern Kentucky. I then felt someone's eyes on me, I turned to see a dark haired girl looking at me.

She was pretty in a girl next-door sort of way, her hair was for the most part black because it was dyed. But the dye was fading so her natural medium brown color showed through. She also had medium dark brown eyes framed with black glasses, and she was wearing a lip-ring.

The clothes she was wearing were not what you expect a person attending a conservative school to wear. Her shirt was black with Dr. Frank N Furtter from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" on it. She was wearing a red headband that matched the doctor's lipstick, blue-jeans with light blue suspenders to match the doctor's eyeshadow, and white converse. She was about 5ft. 9in. and curvy, which is good I hate when a girl looks as though she would break if I touched her.

All of a sudden she turned away and I realized I was staring at her, so I decided to go talk to her. I crossed the road and walked up to her.

"Sorry," she said with her back turn towards me.

"For what? I was the one starring at you," I admitted.

KPOV:

I turn and look at him shocked, did he just say he was starring at ME? "I know have some pretty weird clothes huh?" I said trying to recover.

"No that's not why I was starring at you," he answered honestly. "Maybe you should take that out," he said referring to my lip-ring.

"Oh, I completely forgot," I said taking my lip-ring out, "Thanks, wouldn't want to get in trouble on my first day."

"You're welcome. I'm Marshall, Marshall Willson," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Krystal Clark, I'm freshman here majoring in history," I told him.

"What a coincidence, I'm a freshman too, but I am majoring in writing," Marshall said.

"Come on," Billy said reminding I needed to move into my dorm-room.

"I'll see ya later," I said to Marshall.

"Bye,miss," Marshall said making me aware of his Texan accent. After that my brother and I got me moved into my room.

JPOV:

Alice and I were on our way to Alice Lloyd College in Pippa Passes, Kentucky.

"Who are your roommates I asked not remembering what Alice had said.

"Krystal Clark and Defessa Fitzpatrick, what about your's," Alice asked.

"Ronald Thatcher and Marshall Willson," I answered.

"Wasn't your brother's name Marshall?" she asked.

"Yes but he died long ago," I told her.

"You never know he could be alive or undead," she said and I could feel she was sure of herself. Just then we arrived bottom of the hill on which Lilly Hall sat on, as we got out of Alice's yellow Porsche I smelled something that shouldn't have been there.

"Alice...," I said and she cut me off.

"Yeah I smell it too, another vampire" she said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, then continued, "he's not going to be friendly."

"Okay, do you need help darlin'," I asked referring to the three trunks of clothing Alice had brought.

"No I can get it just help me get them out of the back, then move your stuff into your room and part the car in parking-lot x," she said and give me a kiss.

APOV:

It took me three trips to get all of my all of my trunks up to the hallway that held my room. First East was the hall and the room was 101, I signed the RA had handed me and returned it to her. I was then given a key to my room and walked down the hall to the carry one of my trunks followed by to guys carrying the other two. When I reached the door I didn't bother with the key because I know the door would be unlocked.

As I entered the room I met my roommates. "Let me help you," the taller dark haired one, I knew was named Krystal, said as she took one of the trunks from one of the guys that were helping me. I was a little shocked she could carry it, because it was filled with one-hundred pairs of shoes.

"Hi, I'm Defessa, but call me Dessa," the shorter one said. Dessa had light blonde hair, lilac eyes,and she was about 5ft. 2in.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I said knowing they already knew.

"And I'm Krystal," my other roomie said.

"So I'm from East-port, Maine, how about you?" Dessa asked.

"I'm from Forks, Washington," I said.

"I'm from Prestonsburg, which is just a county away," Krystal answered.


End file.
